The present invention generally relates to a novel construction of an irrigation system and a method. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel irrigation apparatus and a method which saves power costs related to irrigation.
Irrigation apparatuses and systems are used quite frequently in the modern world. Irrigation systems and apparatuses can be found on farms, nurseries, parks, sport playing fields, and even around some family homes. One popular utilization of irrigation apparatuses is on a golf course. Golf courses often have irrigation apparatuses for keeping the grass on the tee, fairway and green in appropriate condition for the game of golf. If these grasses are not kept in proper condition, the course may become undesirable to play, thereby resulting in lost revenues to the course owner. Especially, courses played by professional golfers during tournaments must be kept lush and green to present a pleasing image and a desirably playable surface to the professionals and the spectators alike. Again, if this is not done, the course owner may lose revenues.
Accordingly, the irrigation systems must operate long enough to maintain the course in proper condition. Similar considerations govern the operation of irrigation systems employed in other environments. Because the irrigation apparatuses must operate for long periods of time, depending on the ambient weather conditions, especially during summers and dry seasons, the operation of these systems represents a significant expenditure to the operators thereof.
The irrigation systems and apparatuses usually include numerous sprinkler heads which are supplied with water, usually under a pressure of 100 psi or more, from a pumping station. The high pressures are necessary to propel the water from the sprinkler heads over the entire area intended to be serviced by the heads. The sprinkler heads may be turned on selectively, either automatically, manually, directly, or remotely, for providing water to those areas or portions of the course which require water at any given time. Therefore, the amount of water required by the particular irrigation apparatus or system varies according to the number of sprinkler heads turned on at a particular time.
The pumping station draws water from a reservoir, preferably on site, such as a pond, pressurizes the water, and delivers the pressurized water to the heads. The reservoir is usually kept full by a water feed from a well or a municipal or local utility water supply. To perform its functions, the pumping station includes one or more pumps for drawing water from the reservoir, and for supplying the pressurized water to the sprinkler heads, and/or one or more electric motors for driving the pumps.
Because the motors are electric, the operation costs thereof often vary depending on the time of day during which the motors operate. This cost variation arises because electric utility companies, which supply the requisite electrical power to the motors, often charge higher rates for power during "peak" periods and lower rates during "off-peak" periods, such as at night.
Because it is less expensive to operate the electric motors, and thus the pumps, golf course owners desire to do major watering of their courses during the off-peak periods in a effort to save money. However, the ambient weather conditions often do not cooperate. During hot, dry weather conditions, such as those during the summer, it is often necessary to water the course, or at least portions thereof during peak periods in order to preserve the course in appropriate condition for play, as discussed hereinabove. During extended hot and dry weather, these necessary waterings can become quite expensive, thereby reducing the course owner's revenues.
The present invention is intended to solve some, if not all, of the above-discussed irrigation problems. Utilization of the irrigation apparatus and method of the invention can provide a golf course, or other land portion, with adequate water at all times while simultaneously reducing or minimizing expenditures related to irrigation.